


drowsy

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [47]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: mark loves days off. loves lazy sundays and lie ins and waking up to the feeling of his bed dipping at the side, donghyuck crawling under the covers and curling up at his side.





	drowsy

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know i haven't written nct fic in seven months and i just went awol from the fandom but i saw nct in london last week and my friend and me have been talkin about ships all week and she sent me a song rec (drowsy - banes world) and suggested lazy markhyuck makeouts so this is for u bitch

mark loves days off. loves lazy sundays and lie ins and waking up to the feeling of his bed dipping at the side, donghyuck crawling under the covers and curling up at his side. 

it’s basically ritual at this point, doing this almost every free day they get in between schedules, and not even five minutes later mark hears the floorboards creaking, followed by the door and he knows that johnny has left to give them both the time alone they so desperately need. 

they doze for a little while after that, revelling in the fact that they’re free to do anything they want, or nothing at all in their case. mark’s right hand is warm where it rests on donghyuck’s back, a gentle weight at the base of his spine stroking just slightly whilst his left plays with donghyuck’s hair and mark wishes they could stay like this forever, if only so he can keep listening to the content little sounds donghyuck probably doesn’t even know he’s making. 

eventually donghyuck stirs. he’s always the first to move, always the one to change the mood. 

he shifts out from underneath mark’s arm so that he’s fully resting on his chest instead, one leg resting in between mark’s and he smiles down at him sleepily when he shuffles up so that they’re face to face. 

“g’morning,” is all he says in lieu of greeting before he’s leaning down to kiss away the smile on mark’s face. it’s soft and it’s nice and they’ve shared hundreds of similar kisses before but the way donghyuck’s lips move against his own still have butterflies swarming in his stomach, threatening to burst free with every beat of his heart. 

and donghyuck must know. must know how badly mark is in love with him. must know just what he does to him, because his hand is slipping up to cup mark’s cheek, fingers fiddling with his ear lobe as he pulls away and he’s smiling that smile that mark only gets to see on very special occasions. the one that rocks mark to his very core. he’d once told donghyuck that he felt like all his bones were breaking whenever donghyuck showed him that smile and it wasn’t even a hyperbole in the slightest because even now, lying in bed, wrapped up in his duvet, mark feels like his entire body is breaking apart. like suddenly he can feel every atom that he’s made up of, and he’s only managing to stay held together because of donghyuck. 

he has the ability to build mark up just as he could break him down and mark loves him with his entire heart. 

his hand tightens into a fist in the back of donghyuck’s tshirt, not letting him move back from the kiss and instead he deepens it, tongue teasing at his lips until donghyuck huffs out what is probably meant to be an annoyed sound and let’s him in. it’s slow and it’s lazy and it’s the perfect way to start their day. 

when they finally break apart, donghyuck smiles at him again, and mark wants to pull him down to his chest, let donghyuck’s head rest in the crook of his neck but he just can’t stop staring. donghyuck is the sun and mark is just a small child, amazed by the brightness in front of him, unable to look away. 

and donghyuck knows that he’s staring, huffs out a gentle laugh when a light flush spreads across mark’s cheeks. he lets him though. presses a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose, mumbles a barely there ‘i love you’ and then he’s leaning in for more kisses and mark is definitely okay with that. 


End file.
